Worlds collide
by Silver Elixir wolf moon
Summary: When there emperor, Zarkon, is badly injured in his last battle with Voltron, Haggar the witch seeks help. She tells the galra troops to go to the planet Magix. There she revives one of the oldest and worst enemies of the winx, Valtor. Will the Winx and Voltron destroy these two powerful beings or be corrupted and end up destroying each other!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I feel weird putting up another story after i haven't finished with the other stories but yeah... Anyways take's place for Voltron the end of season two. I forgot where it was taking place for Winx also I haven't watched Winx in a long time so most of the Winx world might sound funny or not familiar but whatever. There will also be yaoi ships, so Valtor can use them, maybe... but yeah... BTW! I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDERS NOR WINX!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

On the bed of the infirmary, there, there emperor, Zarkon, laid. Injured from his last battle with Voltron. Many galras were upset to have seen there emperor not well. But this had worse impact on Hagger. The witch. Her head had hung low, her eyes covered by the shadow that was cast by her hoodie. Hiding the feelings of how she felt. Angry. Despair. Revenge.

She loved her emperor to much, and to see that he was injured, and she couldn't have done enough to save him, it made her feel like tearing apart and destroying the paladins along with Voltron. She clenched her fists, letting a growl escape her lips, then left the infirmary, calling out to one of the galra guards. "Take me to the planet Magix. Immediately!"

* * *

"Shiro!" Keith yelled out. They opened the hatch to the black lion and ran into the control room only to find it empty. They all gasp, only silence falling after. He's gone Keith murmured, dropping to his knees. "What do we do now?" Lance questioned, his gaze falling upon the Princess. I I don't know

 **At the planet Magix...**

The sky darkened, becoming a dark purple nightmare, on the planet of Magix, and all the fairies were concerned. They looked for shelter as they had a feeling that something was not right and bad things were to come. "What a strange weather. I sense evil magic. But not of our own." Ms. Faragonda whispered to herself. "Ms. Faragonda! Something's not right!" One of the pixies said.

"I know my dear. I know." She brought forth a screen and contacted the Winx. Moments later Bloom picked up the call and responded Ms. Faragonda! Is something the matter? I'm sorry to break up your reunion with your sister, but it looks like you and the girls are needed. Come back immediately. I fear the worse is coming. Bloom nodded her head then the screen went blank.

"Ms. Faragonda. I've picked up strange signals of alien aircrafts and hmm I think Oh! I lost it!" Digit said.

"Aliens? Haven't we dealt with monsters and witches? What so different between us fighting aliens?" Chatta asked.

"Uh hello! From what I picked up, there tech is really! Advanced! Better then mines and even maybe beyond Tecna s magic. This is something different then before Chatta."

"Whatever. The Winx can take them down. I know Flora is strong enough to!"

"Girls! Please. Digit may be right. This may be more of a difficult task for the girls to handle. So we must prepare for the worse." Ms. Faragonda said. Chatta shrugged and fluttered over to Piff, where she slept on Amore's lap. "Oh I hope it's not something that could destroy the Winx forever" Lockette said in a worried voice. "I hope not Lockette. I hope not."

* * *

"Girls it looks like we're needed. Sorry Daphne for cutting our meeting so short but after we return I promise will have the best day ever." Bloom smiled at her sister then turned around and said  
"Winx! Le-"

"No Bloom!" Bloom looked back and said What? Bloom. "I'm tired of not being able to help save the world. I'm tired of standing on the side lines. You helped me a lot Bloom and I'm gonna do the same. So I'm coming with you!" Bloom smiled wider and nodded her head. "Then let s go. Come on Winx! Transform!"

* * *

Hagger arrived on the planet of Magix and had teleported herself down onto the ground. He druids were by her side, to protect her and to help search for whatever she needed to on this planet. Quickly! Look for the place he was destroyed! They all nodded their heads and disappeared. She scanned her surroundings, trying to familiarize the place.

Minutes pass until one of her galra druids appeared and whispered something into her ear. She nodded her head as a grin began to form. Take me there. Not to long after, they arrived at a hole that was in the ground.

Or should it be that it was a hidden hole in the ground that was closed up. She muttered words and the ground split opened, revealing a long dark tunnel. Her druids all were there and when they were she entered the tunnel, lighting it up with a fire she created in her hands.

They hit the bottom of the tunnel where a box laid. Inside it was the thing she needed to destroy the Voltron crew. She ordered her druids to get into position and they started the ritual.

* * *

"Bloom! Something's not right!" Tecna yelled to her. "What is it?" She responded back. "Well my sensors indicate magic that is not from here. In fact it's really strong and pow-" she stop mid sentence as a shiver went down her spine. "Did you guys just felt that?" They all nodded their heads. "What was that?" Stella asked, confused. "That's what I'm talking about. It's coming from that way!" Tecna said pointing to her left.

As they flew closer, there surroundings had become familiar to them. "Bloom!" Flora said. "Isn't this the place where we destroyed Valtor!?" Bloom nodded her head. Something was up and it didn't seem right.

"Keep your guard up girls!"

Suddenly a burst of dark purple magic ripped out of the sky and into the ground that held Valtor prisoner. "What what is that!?" Musa said, shocked just like the others.

"I don't know but we have to find out!" Bloom responded. Before getting any closer a wave of dark magic had hit them and they were sent flying back. It had somehow drained there powers as well and so they hit the ground with a thud. Tecna got to her feet and ran to an open clearing. There she took pictures of strange figures that were entering the sky. Closer ones as well and she gasped as she saw the body of Valtor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Keith sat in his room. Curled up in a ball on his bed. With Shiro gone, the paladins had no idea what to do. Who was going to lead them? Who was going to take care of the Black Lion? He closed his eyes as a memory of what Shiro had told him a while back.

 **Flashback**

"Keith." He looked at Keith sternly. "Yeah?" Keith shivered slightly, having a bad feeling that this was not going to go well. "If something happens to me… promise me. Promise me that you'll take care of the black lion." Keith widened his eyes in shock. Why was Shiro saying something like this?! "Shiro. Nothings going to happen to you! Have you gone mad?" Shiro looked away. Staying silent.

 **End of flashback**

Keith opened his eyes and let out a sigh. There was too much pressure on his shoulders. What if the Black Lion rejected him? And how was the princess going to react when he was told by Shiro to take over the Black Lion? But then who was going to take care of his lion? So many questions with no answers it started to give him a headache. His worries only worsen as well as he couldn't seem to get rid of the stress that was building every second, anxiety clinging onto his worries. _Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Keith said monotonously, not moving from his position. "Just wanted to check up on you." Lance voice called out from the other side. Keith wasn't really on good terms with Lance but right now he needed somebody to talk to. "You may enter."

The door whooshed open and in came Lance. He had a warm and gentle smile on his face which seemed to comfort Keith slightly, but it wasn't enough. "Shiro's disappearance is really getting to you. Isn't it?"

"You're not helping…" Keith bluntly said. "Sorry." Lance apologized. That was the first time Lance ever apologized to him. It was strange, yet he didn't dislike it. "May I?" Lance pointed at the bed asking permission if he could sit beside the black headed male. Keith didn't reply and Lance just took that as a yes. He crawled onto the bed beside Keith and without warning the other wrapped an arm around him.

Keith widen his eyes in shock. A blush slowly forming on his cheeks. "Wha- What are you doing?!" Keith said astonished. "I'm comforting you. What else do you think I'm doing?" Keith bit his lower lip, feeling uncertain a little but at least it put him at ease somewhat, then went back to burying his head in his knees. It was a good thing too because what happened next only made his face even more red. Lance had leaned in and situated himself into a position where it felt more than just an arm around his shoulder but an embrace. His head resting atop of Keith's head and his other arm wrapped him. "Feel better Keith."

* * *

"Winx. This is more than you can handle." Ms. Faragonda said worriedly. "The enemy is of an unknown creature and we do not know of what powers they may contain."

"But Ms. Faragonda, they have Valtor! And who knows what could happen when Valtor is reawaken!" Bloom argued. "I know that dear. But we cannot risk the lives of you six and more. You have to know your enemy before you can defeat your enemy."

"Ms. Faragonda you have to give us a-" Bloom was cut off by Techna who interrupted by saying, "Bloom. She's right. Remember when we felt that strange force. That's how dark it is. It's more dark than when the time went to the Obsidian Circle."

"Whoa! Scary." Stella exclaimed. "But I know we can do this. We've beat monsters more powerful than us. I know we can!" Bloom said. Still stubborn as usual. "Bloom. I'm sorry to say, but I cannot allow you and the girls to go on this mission. All we can do for now is wait." Ms. Faragonda said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and finally Bloom gave in.

* * *

The paladins including Coran gathered up in the control room, preparing themselves for what Allura's decision and what was to happen next. "As we all know Zarkon is badly injured but our leader of the paladins has gone…" Allura took in a breath and held back a tear, then finished her sentence with saying, "Missing…" Everyone stood their in silence remorsing over their lost member, before Allura continued her speech.

"We must stay strong and continue on with finishing off Zarkon-"

"What about Shiro?" Keith interrupted. Allura looked his way and calmly said, "We must move on. Whether Shiro is alive or not we must concentrate on destroying Zarkon first and finally ending his reign over the people." Keith clenched his fist and furrowed his brows in anger. "Are you saying we should just forget about him!" Keith yelled in anger.

"Keith calm down." Lance said, reaching out to him before he was pushed away and stumbled backwards. "Don't tell me what to do!" Keith yelled at Lance. He stomped over to Allura and was ready for another round of yelling, when he was suddenly pulled by the arm and a pair of lips smashed against his own. He widened his eyes in shock. Lance was the one who stole his first kiss! His mind became a blur and his face became a bright shade of red and slowly he melted into the erotic kiss.

When they pulled apart, Keith was breathless but yearning for more. His eyes filled with lust. "Will you be good and listen?" Lance asked. Keith nodded his head obediently, his mind still a haze. The both then faced Allura and the others who had shocked faces themselves but a mix of slight disgust. It a took a few seconds for them to recover from their shock but they managed to regain their composure and Allura to continue her speech without saying it in a way that revealed that she was still speechless.

"As… umm… As I was saying, news from the spy galra, not the same one but a new spy has told us something that will shock us all," She turned away from the group and muttered to herself, "Not as more shocking than the erotic dirty kiss of two guys," Then faced them again, and finished off saying, "And I have decided who the new paladin will be."

* * *

Ms. Faragonda looked out her window, her hands behind her back and her thoughts running with many questions. Her thoughts were interrupted when a little tune played, signaling a message was being sent to her. She turned to face her desk and snapped her fingers, activating a screen to show up and there she saw a being she did not recognize. "I am Allura. Princess of Altea. And we are in need of your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Ms. Faragonda gave an uncertain look towards the princess. Was she really to trust someone she just meet? "I assure you I will cause you no harm. In fact we have heard of one of your creatures of evil has come to threaten us, and we do not know who it is, and we fear it may be far more dangerous than I, and the paladins can handle."

Ms. Faragonda placed a hand under her chin thinking whether or not to trust the princess and decided, it was for the best as of now to trust in the princess.

"Continue." She said to the Princess. Allura nodded her head. "We believe a creature like this has shown up at your planet, yes?" Their on the screen a creature dressed in purple rags, and a hoodie covering her face and strands of white hair flowing down out of the hoodie.

Ms. Faragonda thought back at the time when Techna showed her the photos of the creatures who took off with Valtor, and it was a definite match. Ms. Faragonda nodded her head and waited for the other to continue. "The creature you saw is none other than a galra. A galra witch to be exact. She has taken this man," Allura brought up another photo that contained a photo of Valtor being carried off by galra soldiers, then said,

"And from my experience I have a bad feeling about this. She can drain the quintessence of planet and the more she gains the more powerful she is. So I fear she will awaken this man and me and the paladins will be doomed. Unless you can provide us information on how to defeat him."

Ms. Faragonda understood their situation, but however they were going to defeat Valtor, wouldn't be enough, "I don't know whether or not, you and your friends will be able to handle him, as he was the most problematic for my girls to handle and end him. So may I request something."

"By all means, yes. Please do." Allura said desperately. Ms. Faragonda smiled and said, "Allow my girls to accompany you. I know they will be more of help than I. I'll send you our coordinates." Allura nodded and then shut off her screen once receiving their coordinates.

* * *

 **Before the call to the Winx**

"I have decided who the new paladin will be." Everyone widen their eyes in shock. Anxious to hear the news of who was going to be their new, temporary leader for the black lion. "I will substitute for the black lion in replace of Shiro." Everyone cheered and clapped except for Keith, who had recovered from the kiss. _Allura? Allura is the new black lion paladin?_ Keith felt uneasy and nauseous about the idea of Allura being the black lion paladin. His mind was in such a haze that he didn't pay attention to the rest of Allura's speech. Her words sounding nothing more but blah, blah, blah.

 **After the call to the Winx**

No. Keith didn't want Allura to be the new black lion paladin. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. He knew not to question the princess, but as of now, he needed to know, why not him? She was already a leader in maintaining the ship. Why did she have take control of the black lion too? Was she trying to mock him? But how could she, when she didn't even know that Shiro told him to take over?

He was brought back to reality when a hard slapped hit his back. He glared at the person who had done that but felt a blush form. It was Lance. And seeing the blue eyed boy reminded him of the kiss he shared with him moments ago. Not to mention in front of the others. "Get away from me!" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Oh stop being a baby Keith." Lance said. Being his usual self and trying to anger the purple eyed male. But that wasn't the case.

"Or, are you…" Lance leaned in near Keith's ear and purred, "Thinking about the kissed we shared?" Keith's face became a bright red and he shoved the boy away from him. "NO! I am NOT!" He said, embarrassed. The blue eyed male chuckled, then grabbed Keith by the hand pulling him close. "I'll give you more if you ask." He said seductively. Keith shivered by the sweet words but then realized, he was getting a Boner towards a guy he didn't even like. He snapped out of his trance and punch the heck out of Lance in the face.

Lance stumbled backwards, holding onto his injured cheek before glaring at him and whined, "Keith! What the fuck was that for!" Keith clenched his fist and said nothing. He turned around and quickly hurried his way to his room. Lance smiled and chuckled at the others reaction.

* * *

"Girls. I have been in contact with someone who knows who has released Valtor from his resting place." Their faces brighten up and they were eager to know who these strangers were, to help them out on defeating Valtor, again. "But there's one problem." Their expressions quickly changed to disappointment. "What could possibly be the problem?" Bloom asked, curious to what the elder was thinking.

"Well I fair that your powers may not work."

"How's that even possible?" Musa asked. "Well your powers only work underwater. Not in… Outer space."

"Wait, what?" Stella asked confused. "Well, when conversing with them they seemed to have been in space. Far off where I'm not even sure what part of the galaxy they are in. As well as, you remember what the creatures that came for Valtor, ship looked like, yes?" The girls nodded their heads. "The material that was used is mostly used for lasting long in outer space. So I am afraid your magic may not work."

"I feel like there's going to be a but coming up…" Stella said. "You are correct Stella. There is... one way to use magic in space, but it is more than you think it is. More of a challenge then when gaining your enchantix or even your believix. And I fear you all will disagree with trying to gain this magic."

"Ms. Faragonda. You know we're always prepared for any challenge. You may as well tell us." Ms Faragonda gave all of them serious looks, which they gave back in return. She let out a sigh and said, "Alright. But you mustn't go back on your word." The girls nodded their heads in agreement and prepared for the worst.

"To obtain this magic, you must be willing to drain the quintessence of your home planet."

* * *

Coran found interest in the planet they were heading to. It was filled with fairy life and they even had magic. Just like his princess.

Allura on the other hand, thought it would be rather troublesome to have pretty brats on her ship. They were all so beautiful that it made her look like she came from the dumps, or even the sewers. Oh no. She wasn't to excited for the newcomers, who were going to be riding her ship. In fact it'll be a pain to stare at other pretty girls, other than herself.

* * *

 **AN: Well well. Look at that! Two chapters in a day! Oh forgot to mention, my first chapter is hella crappy. I'll find the time to revise it later. Hah. I even put in a little bit of jealous Allura. Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I not good in doing humor nor am I good in doing anxious parts either. REally I've still got a lot to learn. Also made a lot of grammar mistakes. Lol. Thanks for checking the story out this far!**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

The girls gasped. It couldn't be true, could it! Especially right after Bloom just got her home planet and her sister back. No! She wasn't going to do such a thing to her family. To her… home… "No way. Are you serious Ms. Faragonda! That can't be the only way to obtain that magic." Aisha voiced out Bloom's thoughts.

Ms. Faragonda pressed on with the explanation of the new powers. "It is called universix. The only magic that can be used in space. No fairy has ever tried to use this magic, as it would end up killing them in the process of obtaining it, and we find no use to using this particular power. Which is why their are no records of any fairies using it. We have NEVER had to fight any enemies in space, so it was a magic that was long forgotten... Until now."

The girls exchanged looks, having no clue what to do. "I must mention this as well, once it is obtain you have a time limit of how long you can use the quintessence of the planet. You are only allowed to keep this magic for one to two months and if not returned to the origin of where it came from, than you and the planet will die altogether."

"Ms. Faragonda we would be already killing the planet when taking away its quintessence. It doesn't make sense to how it can last that long without what keeps it alive." Techna questioned. "Well that's true, but you didn't let me finish." Techna apologized then Ms. Faragonda went on, "The planet can recreate the quintessence it lost but it is only weaker. Weaker where it cannot keep the living things on it alive but strong enough to keep the planet itself reserved for a few weeks."

"Wait, so you mean that the people and living things… will die?" Flora asked, concerned. She was the fairy of nature and the thought of her home planet dying because she needed the life force of the planet, only made her heart ache. "I didn't say they would die, my dear." Flora let out a sigh of relief but it didn't get rid of all of her worries. "Because the planet cannot provide enough life force for the living, the living will be in a sleep like coma. Only awaken once the quintessence is restored."

"What if your not willing?" Musa asked. "Than I will not allow you to go on this mission." Ms. Faragonda said sternly. "Then what if you are?" Bloom asked. The room fell silent and all gazes fell towards her. Even though she had got her home planet back, this mission was important. Who knew what Valtor and the strange creature would be up to. "Bloom are you sure you want to do this?" Ms. Faragonda questioned. Bloom had already made up her mind. This was to save the world. She was more sure than anything in her life. She nodded her head.

Ms. Faragonda took a few seconds to collect her thoughts before saying, "When wanting to earn the quintessence of the planet you must become one with the planet itself. You must merge yourself with the memories of the planet as it to, is a living thing that hides all its knowledge. Once you've merge, you must reciprocate as did the planet, so that you may form a bond, a trust able for the planet to give you all it has. Do you understand?" Bloom and the others nodded their heads. "If Bloom is willing, then we're willing to." Musa said, no hint of uncertainty found in her tone. The girls agreed with Musa and stepped forward grabbing one another's hand, including Blooms.

"Than what do you say Winx, let's do this!"

* * *

The paladins, Allura and Coran where all gathered up in the control room. Allura spent most of her time doing research on the planet Magix and the main six named the Winx, while Coran spent his time working on making sure their journey to Magix was safe one. Keith walked up to Coran, questioning him where they were headed, "Do you mind telling me where we're going?" Coran smiled in glee and responded cheerfully, "Picking up new arrivals!" Keith furrowed his brows in confusion. Who were these people Coran was talking about?

"Planet Magix holds creatures that have strange powers..."

"Yeah, not as weird as lions that fight in space and an alien princess who's a strange being herself..." Keith muttered under his breath, "These creatures are called fairies. Very magical and powerful beings. There are six fairies I'd like to recruit on our ship as they are the most powerful and strong fairies we can rely on. Hopefully this, 'Ms. Faragonda', is still in contact with them."

"Ohhh~ Faires~ Sounds cute!" Lance cooed. The group glared at Lance, Allura's eye twitching in annoyance. This wasn't the time to fool around, and just to keep him quiet, Allura quickly responded, "They have boyfriends!" Lance smile faded into a pout, crossing his arms across his chest and he mumbled to himself. Allura smiled in satisfaction and was going to continue her speech before being interrupted. "But who is a this Ms. Faragonda and what is this planet Magix? And why were we not told this till now?" Keith questioned. Again Allura's eye twitched in annoyance. "If you let me finish the-"

"I've done research on this planet Magix and the planet is full of fairy life." Allura threw her arms up in the air, letting out an irritated sigh before finding her seat and grumply mumbling to herself. "Sorry Allura. But I just couldn't wait." Pidge said. Allura just turned her head the other way. "Planet Magix is full of fairy and witch life. There are monsters on the planet too. Apparently there's a group of fairies named the Winx who are the most powerful, currently resting there, and Allura wants us to bring them aboard our ship."

Pidge brought up a photo of the main six she downloaded onto her tech. "Oh~ There not just pretty hot wings but there sexy fairy fighters!" Lance excitedly said. Pidge felt her cheeks go red while the others just shook their heads. "Anyways… Allura this is what you wanted to say no?" Allura just shrugged. "What about this Ms. Faragonda?" Hunk asked. "According to what my research says, Ms. Faragonda is the headmistress of a college for fairies named Alfea. And from what I've found the Winx use to attend there."

They all nodded their heads. "So then we're going to this Alfea college?" Hunk asked again. "Yepo my friend." Coran responded. "And you'll truly enjoy it since we've just arrived."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Been awhile since i updated my this story and my other ones. To be honest i just got lazy and lost the mojo but here is chapter five for ya! Also i've been writing other stories which i may or may not post later on in the future. Thanks for the comments and plz comment in the end. Thanks for reading and i don't own the winx nor voltron.**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

The Voltron members were greeted by many fairies of Alfea. Asking many questions whether or not the boys were specialist from Red Fountain, and finally wondering where they had come from and what was their purpose being here in Alfea. Obliviously Lance flirted with every single cute fairy that came his way, Keith had a hard time understanding what the fairies were talking about and didn't like being surrounded by the fairies either, Pidge had to explain her little gender issue, Hunk just stared in awe at the fairies beauty, and as for Allura and Coran they were trying to get through the crowd and find this Ms. Faragonda.

"Who knew fairies are like the humans who crowd celebrities," Allura muttered over to Coran. Coran nodded his head in agreement. "It is rather troublesome, Princess." The two found there way out of the crowd of fairies and were rather astonished with the look of Alfea. Nonetheless, they had business to attend to, so sightseeing would have to be done at a later time. "You must be Princess Allura."

Allura turned on her heel to her right, Coran following pursuit. "Ah! Ms. Faragonda!" Allura said enthusiastically. Ms. Faragonda stretched her hand out for a shake and Allura took it. "Follow me." Ms. Faragonda said. She lead them to the entrance and into the building where they were meet with stairs. They climbed the flight of stairs, then took a few turns before reaching Ms. Faragonda's office. "Come in." She gestured them into her office before entering herself and shutting the door behind her.

"What a lovely campus you have Ms. Faragonda. It is an inspiring." Allura commented. "Thank you pri-"

"You may call me Allura."

"Ah. Well thank Allura. Now should we get down to business?" Allura nodded her head and waited for Ms. Faragonda to continue. "Well like we discussed, I will give you my girls." she looked past both Allura and Coran and spoke aloud, "Come on in girls." The door was swung open and the girls entered the room. Allura got up from her seat and greeted them with a friendly hello and smile.

"My they truly are beautiful, princess." Coran whispered to her in her ear. She shrugged off Corans comment and waited for the talk to continue. "I've told them your situation Allura and they have decided to help you on the mission at hand." Ms. Faragonda said. "Yes. We know Valtor and he is a very dangerous man. And now that we know that he'll be reawaken, is most troublesome news." Bloom added. "We also have one more thing to tackle before my girls can help you fight alongside in space."

"That is?" Allura questioned. "I'll have my girls explain to you on the way their."

* * *

Valtor's vision was a blur when he first opened his eyes. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he sent to oblivion once the brat winx girls put him in the box? He heard low whispers coming from somewhere in the room that he was in and his sense heighten. Whoever these people wanted from him, he wasn't going to give it them. Whether it was information or what not he was going to stay silent. He shut his eyes so that they wouldn't notice he had awaken from his slumber. "How is he?" He heard a woman voice say. "His condition is not to bad. He should be waking up soon."

"Good. Once he is awake inform me immediately." He heard a swish of a door opening and then silence followed after. Minutes passed before a conversation started. "Gosh that witch is creepy and scary. Can't believe lord Zarkon had a thing for her." _Ah… so they have a Lord?_ Valtor thought to himself. "I know right." The man's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He continued on listening in on there conversation. "Anyways, what do you think the witch wants with this wizard, Valtor?" His name was called out and he suddenly had an interest in eavesdropping. "Don't know. She just brought him into the infirmary and told us to watch him. Nothing more. She probably brought him in to substitute for Lord Zarkon, since he's out of commission." Valtor heard an ah come from the other man than footsteps leaving the room.

He got up into a sitting position, an evil grin forming across his face. So he was wanted eh?

* * *

"Princess… Are we going to be okay with this?" Coran asked. "We have no choice." She muttered back. "Ok…" The Winx girls had gathered up in the control room with the paladins and were explaining how they could help in the war they were about to get involved in. Allura did not agree with the Winx's method but they had no choice.

"Hi. The names Lance." Lance said smoothly to the girls. They giggled before introducing themselves to him. "I'm Flora. Hi." Lance smiled sweetly catching Flora's heart. "Hey! I'm Bloom. Nice to meet you." She reached for a handshake which Lance gladly took. The other girls said there names and told them there powers to the rest of the team. "Hmm… Your style is odd Pidge." Stella said. "I know. But I like it. I have a picture when i had longer hair if you'd like to see." Pidge said. "Oh! You do?! I'd love to see that!" Stella said excited.

"So what are these lions like?" Tecna asked Hunk. "Well…"

"Things seem to go smoothly with introductions." Bloom said to Allura. "Yes. Indeed." They looked over their teammates from across the room, smiles forming on their faces and felt a peace floating in the air. "I know you don't agree with our plan. About us gaining the quintessence of a planet. However there is just no way we can help you in your fight if it involves space." Bloom interrupted the silence between the two. Allura let out a sigh and looked her face to face. "It's alright. I understand. We need all the help we can get. So if you must do that then I'll have no say in your decision." Bloom nodded her head. "Then shall we set off to Domino?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Been a while since I've posted but I hope you guys enjoy! Also I really dislike the title of this story so if you guys have a better title I'll give u a shout out and I'll change it! Plz leave a comment as well! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter six**

As always, Domino shined with radiance, the sun hitting the castle at a perfect point that made the castle sparkle. The castle of lions landed a few feet away from Blooms palace, in a open clearing, where the trees circled the castle of lions. "Bloom have you given your parents a heads up of our arrival?" Allura asked. "Um… I must have forgotten… Why do u ask?" Allura pointed at a screen that popped up on the main system.

Men with spears, swords, shields and armor that protected their exposed flesh from anything that could penetrate and kill them. All appearing from within the trees, surrounding the castle and pointing there blades towards the castle. "Why have you come here?"

"Do not worry! These are my friends." Bloom announced.

* * *

Bloom pushed open the doors to her palace, letting everyone wander in. As they entered the palace they were greeted with a split stair steps that lead to the upper rooms. In the middle of the split stairs was a long hallway that lead into the throne room. There were pillars alongside the walls of the hallway which went down all the way to the throne room double doors.

On the other hand, on each side of the split staircase there were other hallways. One that was a left turn on the left side of the left split stairs, where it headed to the kitchen and dining hall, while the otther hallway that turned right and on the right side of the split staircase, was the ballroom, doors that opened to the gardens, a library and other rooms.

The hallways and pillars where a mixture of shades of blue and yellow. The carpet they were walking on was a blushing red. As the group walked through the hallway to the throne room, pictures of Blooms ancestors and her current family members hung on the wall. Passing a few antiques that were on display as well. "Your highness." Armored men said in unison before bowing to Bloom. Then the two men grabbed a hold of the double door handles and pushed it open for the group to enter the throne room.

It was a bright glow in the room, blinding the group for a second. It was the color of gold in the throne room. A large window settled behind the throne chair, the sun shining brightly through the window which gave the room that golden glow. Bloom's mother walked up to her daughter and the group. A smile crossing her face seeing her daughter's presence. "Hello my dear Bloom." She said kindly. She moved in for a hug which Bloom responded the gesture back.

"Where's father?" Bloom asked after pulling away from the hug. "He will come down in a few minutes." Her mother responded. Bloom nodded her head. Bloom's mother stepped to the side of her daughter, looking at the group that followed behind her. She recognized her daughters friends, as for the other people who joined her, she had no clue who they were. Well at least she felt she didn't know a them. They were dressed in a funny way which she didn't really recall of others that she's meet on other planets before to wear something strange like them. "Bloom, who are these people?"

"Oh! Sorry mother. I forgot to mention but these people are my new friends. They are Paladins of the lions. The one in red is Keith." Bloom pointed over to Keith, where Lance stood besides the boy, whispering secrets to him, which caused the black head to blush unwilling. "Whose the one besides the red Paladin?" Her mother asked. Bloom shifted her gaze to the brunette in blue, giggling a bit.

Lance was the type of person that was easy to get along with. He was very cheerful and charismatic. Which seemed to put a smile on everyone in his group a smile on their faces when the somethings gone bad. "Ah, the one in blue? His names Lance. He is… an interesting guy." Bloom speaking sweetly about the Brunette. Then she moved on and told her mother the rest of the team mates names.

"Finally, the one with her white hair flowing down, and wearing the beautiful blue and white gown is Princess Allura. The man standing next to her, his name is Coran." Bloom's mother whipped her head to look up at her daughter. Shock on her face. "Wh- What did you say?!" Bloom looked at her mother, a confused expression forming as she didn't understand why her mother was so shocked. "There names are Princess Allura and Coran. Why?"

She watched as her mother's eyes widen even more. "Bloom! Th-" Before her mother could finish her sentence the door burst opened and in Bloom's Father came. "Coran! It's been so long! When I heard from the guards that a group of strangers arrived with my daughter in a castle that could fly, I instantly knew it was you who had finally come to visit!" Coran twirled around to face the approaching king and everything clicked into place. "No wonder this palace looked so familiar!" Coran said enthusiastically. "Oritel! It's great to see you again my old friend!" The group looked at both the two OGs shocked and surprised that they knew each other.

* * *

Queen Marion sauntered over to her husband and Coran, after her husband announced Him. Both the two OGs grasped each other in a tight embrace, chuckling and whispering words of happy greetings and questioning 'where you've been,' in general conversing with one another. "I knew you looked familiar!" Queen Marion said cheerfully. "It's so good to see you again Coran. What have you been doing all these millenniums we've been apart?"

"Oh many things have happened Oritel… many things…" Coran's voice faded. His head hung low. "Where- where's Alfor?" Silence had befallen around them, making Oritel anxious. "He's… he's gone…" Oritel dipped his head down, a shadow casting over his eyes that hid his sorrow and distress. The room was dead quiet, no one speaking to break the moment of grief for the two men who remorse over their lost friend.

"Who did this?" Oritel asked, a hint of anger behind his words. Coran glanced up at the brunette, then glanced down at the ground. Pondering for a minute whether or not to tell his old friend of how Alfors death came to be. Finally he felt it was right for him to tell Oritel. "He was killed by Zarkon…"

"Of all people…" Oritel muttered.

Keith cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and voicing out their thoughts, "Umm… how do you know each other?" Coran, Oritel and Marion looked at each other then back at the questioning gazes, smiles forming on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So my goal is to try and post at least three chapters every other week. Idk if itll be possible for me but I'll try my best to keep this one updated. As for my other stories, 'there love that never existed' and 'sweet love or sweet lies' I plan to go back into them and try to edit them so that it's better and improved. Thanks for reading this far! Love the support and hopefully I can continue to become a better writer!**

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

The group tailed alongside the three elders, where they were lead down a secret passage, which was connected to a hidden chamber underground. Guards awaited for their arrival, lowering their heads once the King and Queens were at their presence. They then stepped aside for Oritel to open the doors, then once everyone was in and the door was shut, they had returned to their spots to guard the hidden chamber once more.

The group explored the chamber, 'ohs' and 'ahs' escaping their lips the deeper they went in. Their were holograms of Blooms ancestors sitting in one of the corners of the room, the holograms interacting with one another, meaning that it was probably a recorded conversation that may have been a life changing moment for Domino's people.

Other holograms stood next to each other frozen in place, and a few more that were moving.

From a few feet away from the holograms, there were five shelves full of historic documents and books in alphabetical order. Besides the bookshelves was a long rectangular table, polished neatly so that it'd shine when the light hit it. Three chairs on each of the long sides of the table and one on the ends of both ends of the table.

Paintings were set up on the walls, a small coffee table with a pot of flowers were underneath one of the portraits besides the bookshelves and had fancy chairs on either side of it. There were other decorations to make the room feel lively and beautiful. But for the most part of it, the holograms and bookshelves took up most of the space.

King Oritel lead the group to one of the holograms that consisted of him, Coran, Zarkon, and King Alfor. It was a group picture hologram of the four when they were younger, altogether, arms wrapped around each other's shoulder, huddled in and laughing. A photo of a time where they were young and hadn't face the cruelty of war and bloodshed just yet. A time where everything was at peace before they were separated because of duty, because of war, because of becoming crowned Kings…

"This was a memory I stored down here long ago." King Oritel spoke softly. "Ah yes. The day we had gone out into the fields of Domino to explore what secrets were hidden on this magnificent planet." Coran added. Silence slowly snuck it's way into the room, making everyone a little nervous. "Yes. That was a wonderful time wasn't it?" King Oritel broke the silence. Coran nodded his head in agreement.

"Me, Alfor and Zarkon were young and wild. We all loved exploring the solar system and one day we had came across Domino."

* * *

"Prince Alfor, I advise that we at least keep your parents in check." A young one hundred twenty year old (In earth years 20), Coran said concerned. "Ah don't worry, Brother! They'll know." A confident one hundred twenty-one year old (In earth years 21), Alfor said. "Ha! Love your spirit as always Alfor." Said a twenty-one year old (In earth years 21), Zarkon. "Where are we headed off to M'lord?" Coran Asked. Coran looked at the screen, a few planets popping up on the screen.

Alfor scanned the screen for a few minutes, mentally marking off the planets he didn't feel like he wanted to visit. He stretched out his arm and clicked a planet of blue, green and yellow.

SETTING A COURSE TO PLANET DOMINO IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM OF MAGIX.

The screen had announced. Alfor concentrated his magic on creating a wormhole and in seconds a blue circle expanded in front of their ship and sucked them in.

They were brought to the the solar system of Magix, a sun at the center of the planets that circled it. The three stared at the new planets in awe. They have never come across this solar system. There were perhaps even more solar systems out there that they never knew about and were yet to be explored. "What kind of species do you think will come across?" Coran questioned. "Who knows." Alfor replied.

* * *

 _Ok maybe it was a bad idea to leave the palace._ Thought a one hundred nineteen year old (In earth years 19) Prince Oritel. Oritel was young and was very troublesome in his family. He may come from a line of royalty but he honestly didn't give a shit at that time. He just wanted to be free. Free from all the unnecessary Princely duties that held him back from seeing the outdoors.

When no one was paying him no attention, he'd sneak out of the palace grounds and scurried into the forest, where he had created his own little hideout. It was in a big old tree far off near the green tall grass that surpassed his height. But before he could reach it he had to go through the forest, and the forest wasn't really to Oritel's liking. He knew what creatures lied within. What monstrosities awaited for him to be their next prey, yet he wanted so desperately, to be away from his royal duties, to be away from… from such a "perfect world," and so the risks were worth it.

Except if you were being chased by the most dangerous horrifying beast, the Manticore, then you should probably think otherwise.

Oritel looked over his shoulder, his heart racing and his face red from all the running. He could hear the winged beasts loud, thunderous paws pounding hard into the ground. Almost shaking the earth beneath them as it coursed through and dodged the many branches that were keeping the two apart. If only he had payed attentioned to his magic lessons professor, then maybe he could've whipped up a quick spell to make the beast disappear. Or make himself disappear.

Gosh he was so screwed. He even noticed that he wasn't really in shape. He was already running breathless, becoming light headed slightly as well. Their were lot's of things that Oritel was already regretting, however he had no chance to think them through, he had to concentrate on trying to get away from the Manticore.

He yelped when he saw the Manticores scorpion tail whip nearby his face and picked his pace up. He looked over his surroundings to see if he could use anything to distract or defend himself from the winged beast. His eyes caught sight of vines that criss crossed one another from tree to tree. Without a second thought, he changed his course and headed towards the vines.

Hopefully they'd lead to the tall green grass fields, where he could hide if the Manticore was able to get through the vine forest. He smiled in glee and jumped over a fallen log. Then went under and around a few branches and vines. He could hear the beast from behind him growl low and almost irritably, a sign that gave hope to Oritel. He continued dodging and jumping pass vines until he say a bright light leading out of the forest.

He smiled and hurried over to the light, hearing the beast cry from behind him, knowing that he had won. Once he hit the tall green grasses, he looked behind him before disappearing into the human sized grass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Dammit." Oritel muttered under his breath. Even after his efforts, he'd forgotten that the dam beast could fly. The beast had probably gotten away through it's wings. It had sharp tips and ends allowing the wings to cut the vines apart. And just when he thought he could get a breather, he ended up cornered. His back pressed up against the ground as the beast hovered over him. Growling viciously, whiling glaring down the Prince.

Oritel swallowed a lump in his throat and glanced from side to side. No escape. Pinned by the Manticore whose mouth went wide open, revealing white pearly teeth. Pretty but sharp. He'd really love it right now if he knew a goddam spell. He could smell the vulgar breath of the winged beast and almost wanted to gag. It smelt like an old sock that had been dipped into a pile of trash and rolled around in the rotting corpse of a fish.

He pushed the thoughts aside and tried to think back to a time his magic professor had talked about how to use a protection spell against beast or attacks, yet with the Manticores open jaw drawing nearer, was making it hard to concentrate of anything but fear. Sweat formed on the side of his face, as his heart pounded in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing it was the end for this Prince. _I'm sorry Mother… I'm sorry Father… I wish I could've been a better son…_

The beast suddenly let out a terrifying roar, shocking Oritel and forcing him to snap his eyes open and glance to see why the beast had let out a terrible cry. But before he could do so, he felt a pair of hands grab him by the arms and dragging him out from underneath the beast. Before he could react to what was going on he was roughly pushed inside, what he believed, to be a ship.

He stumbled backwards in, falling on his butt as he lost his balance. He quickly looked out the open hatch and watch as two warriors fought off the Manticore. One whose skin was all purple and wore red armor, was on top of the beast pulling his blade out, which Oritel had assumed that he had stabbed the beast with it. Then another warrior who was running up towards the beast with his own sword. His skin a light tan and he wore a white armor. A cape flying from behind him.

He watched in awe as the two defended one another from the beast sharp claws, and saw how the two would know when to strike the winged beast. Slicing the paws and the legs of the four legged creature. Cutting into it's bat like wings, before eventually cutting off the scorpion tail. Finally the two finished the beast off by stabbing it deeply at the heart. The beast falling to the ground with a soft and quiet thud.

"They're great right?" Oritel jumped at the sound of the voice. He wasn't alone on the ship. He stayed silent, slowly rising his hands up in the air. "Oh don't worry lad! We came to save you. Good thing to otherwise you would've been that creatures dinner!" Said the same voice. Oritel lowered his hands when the man said that they were of no harm. He then got on his feet and faced the direction of the voice. It was a man with a orange hair. He looked to almost be about his age but maybe a year or two older and he wore an all blue outfit.

"Sorry to scare ya lad but were on the good side here. The names Coran!" Coran said cheerfully. He walked over to Oritel, where as Oritel took a step back from the stranger before he bumped into another person who was on board. He freaked and jumped away from the person he bumped into and turned around. "Uh… Sorry…" he said flustered, unable to look the person he'd bumped into in the eyes.

"It's alright." Came the stranger. The way the man had said it, with such sweetness made Oritel's heart thump in his chest. He suddenly felt his cheeks heat up. _What the hell…_ he thought to himself. "Look up. Don't be afraid." Came the same voice. Oritel hesitated, thinking whether or not he should reveal his face to these strangers. He had only just meet them. Who knew what their intentions were. However if he didn't do what he was asked to then who knows what they'd do to him.

He waited for another second as to gain his composure, then lifted his head. He was meet with a pair of ice blue eyes that stared back at him, sending a wave of calm and relief throughout Oritel's body. The man sauntered up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have gone out on your own." He said with care. Oritel's heart skipped another beat. "My names Prince Alfor. The one in the red armor is Zarkon and you probably already meet with my other companion in blue, Coran."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Winx club nor Voltron. Sorry if their grammer errors, and thanks for reading this far! comments would be nice! But I'll wait until I'm a better writer! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

Oritel glanced from Alfor to Zarkon, Coran then back at the other young Prince. He bit his lower lip and lowered his head again. He was a little shy on what to do in this situation. His parents had told him at least a million times not to speak to strangers. Even at this age, and especially since he was a Prince…

"Hahahaha! You guys must of scared him with your swords and the death of that creature." Coran joked. Zarkon glared at the Altean. "Very funny." He said not amused. Coran scratched the back of his head, a smile still on his face. "It's alright. Were not here to hurt you or anything." Alfor continued, ignoring the other two who slowly started to bicker.

Oritel took a step back, rubbing off the hand on his shoulder. All he wanted to do was head home. When he built enough courage, he looked the Prince in the eyes and said, "May you please take me home…" He wasn't ready just yet to give his name away to some stranger. Alfor smiled and nodded his head, then he shifted his gaze to his companions.

"Coran are you sure you shined back here? It seems to me that a few places were skipped." Zarkon said to annoy Coran. Coran glared at his fellow member replying, "Why of c-" before being interrupted by Alfor. "Coran fire up the engine. Where taking this young male home." Coran looked at Alfor then back at Zarkon before he went into the cockpit and took his place in the pilots seat.

* * *

Oritel directed them to his palace, the three shocked to find out that he was from a royal family. As soon as their ship hand landed in front of the gates, guards had come up and surrounded the ship. Once the hatch to the back had opened Oritel hurried out to explain to the men that they had saved him from the terrible manticore. They pulled away from the ship, however dragged the Prince away.

"You may go. But never return." One of the guardsmen informed Alfor. "What about him?" Alfor asked, a little troubled as he glanced at the direction the young Prince was being dragged to. "Will deal with the Prince. Most likely he'll be punished for leaving the palace and not informing us." The guard replied. He then bowed to Alfor and took his leave.

* * *

"What, were you doing outside of the gates?!" Oritel's father scolded. Oritel looked away, his gaze falling to the floor. He hate it when his father would yell at him. It made him feel… unloved… a low life… "Airon!" He heard his mother snapped at his father. "That's no way to speak to your child!" His mother hissed. "Meredith! Look at him! He doesn't take his duty as Prince seriously! As if his royalty were a joke!" His father shouted.

Oritel bit his bottom lip, holding back his tears. He was afraid to look his father in the eyes and see the disappointment filled in them. His mother noticed this, being that mothers knew everything and defended her child. "Airon don't say that! He's still young. Still a child. He'll learn the skills he needs when he's ready!"

"For how long!? He's getting to that age where he'll soon take over my kingdom! He's a disgrace to this family!" There it was. Those words again. Those words that made Oritel feel even worse and made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. He couldn't take this anymore. The displeasurements from his father. The way he couldn't make his father proud of him because he wasn't, " _Princely"_ enough.

"He's not a disgrace to this family, and you know it." His mother continued. "He just needs time." She said in a calmer tone. "Time we don't have." His father stubbornly said. "Then how about I train your son!" A familiar voice boomed in the throne room. Oritel shot his head up and looked behind him. It was the other Prince and his two friends by his side.

"Who are you!? Guards!" Oritel widened his eyes, then rushed over to the trio, stopping the guards from pursuing the three strangers who had entered. He faced his father and said, "Father wait! These men saved me from a manticore who was chasing after me…" One of the guards who was with Oritel outside, stepped up and agreed with the Prince. "It is true your majesty. They did help the Prince escape the winged beast." Oritel thanked him then looked his father in the eyes.

"Alright." His fathered said before he waved the guards off. "Now what did you say about training my son?" The king said, sounding intrigue now. "Well me and my friends here, we go around protecting others on other planets. It wouldn't be too much trouble to train your son." Alfor said confidently. Airon placed a hand under his chin. His forefinger tapping on his cheek. He looked at his queen, who seemed to have agreed to the idea, then he glanced back at his son and the trio he stood in front of.

"What is your name?" Alfor took a step forward, going around and in front of Oritel, then bowed saying, "I am Prince Alfor son of King Ralgon from the planet of Altea. These two men are my most trusted friends Zarkon and Coran."

"Ah so there's another royal here." Oritel's father whispered to himself, even more intrigued. "Alright. Then I'll shall put my trust in you that you transform my son to be a proper Prince. If you train him well, will see what reward I'll give to you."

"Oh you don't have to do that your grace. We're just here to help those in need."

"Ah such a humble man. Well, so be it. Now go and take care of my son. But first…" Airon paused, getting out of his throne chair and walking across the throne room until he was a few feet from the trio and his son. "Oritel." He said coldly. Chills running down the spine of everyone who was in the room with them. "Come here." Oritel knew what was going to happen but didn't hesitate to obey his father's orders. He walked over to where his father was and looked him in the eyes.

In the next second Oritel's fathers hand raised in the air and swiftly came rushing back down and smacked Oritel in the face with so much force that the smack echoed in the large room and forced Oritel to stumble slightly backwards. Holding his injured cheek that was pulsing red.

Oritel swallowed a lump in his throat and no longer held his tears in. "Let that be a lesson to you son. If you don't change, YOU. WILL. BE. KICKED. OUT! Get them out of my sight!"

* * *

Alfor handed Oritel a cold ice pack for him to use on his cheek. He was shocked with how his father had treated him and after being escorted out did he run up to the boy to make sure he was ok. Which he wasn't. What he had saw, had stung his heart. He had seen the young Prince crying his eyes out, wanting no physical contact from the guardsmen nor him. It pained Alfor to see such a being break down from rejection from his father.

Even his father wasn't this harsh on him when he was younger. Well probably he didn't have this issue with his father as he was a perfectly good child. But off with that thought, he looked at the brunette with concern and worry. He was about to say something when Coran had already gone ahead and blurt out his thoughts. "Is your father always like this?" Oritel shifted his gaze to the redhead Altean, before looking back down to the ground.

"Must be hard for you huh?" Zarkon said with sympathy. Oritel didn't respond. "Well being a Prince isn't easy." Coran stated the obvious. "Just look at Alfor. Before he finally became a proper Prince. He constantly was being a brat when he was just a child." Alfor looked at Coran offended. "It's true! You may not have remembered but boy were you troublesome for the maids!" Coran said laughing to himself.

Zarkon and Alfor glared at the Altean, a warning for him to be quiet or he would be pummeled. Coran raised his hands above his head as if he were caught by the police, his sign of surrendering and that he'd speak no more.

He wasn't really lightening the mood, more like making it worse for the young Prince who just had a smack down by his father. Alfor rubbed the boys back, comforting him as best as he could. He was worried about Oritel and his mental state. He was worried that the boy would do something that involved the end of his life or at least something that wasn't going to be a good outcome.

"Hey can you give me a minute alone with him?" Alfor asked. Coran nodded his head while Zarkon shrugged. The both stepped out of the Princes room, leaving Alfor and Oritel alone. A long silence stretched between the two, Alfor wanting to give Oritel some time to get comfortable and feel some reassurance that Alfor wanted to give to him. When the moment was right, he stretched his arm out and place a hand under the boys chin, lifting his head up to face him.

The sight tore his heart apart, seeing streams of tears flowing down the boys cheeks and the hurt that expressed in his beautiful brown eyes. There was something about this boy that Alfor couldn't ignore. He moved in closer, pressing his forehead against Oritel's, watching as the boys eyes widen. He held his gaze with him, whispering softly to the boy, "Hey," he paused, brushing away the tears on Oritel's cheeks and rubbing his face gently in the process.

"Don't cry no more. I'm here with you now. I'll always be here..." he whispered softly and sweetly to the other. Little did he knew that he had made a promise he could not keep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The wind blew by with little force, making no effort to move the grass or the leaves that were glued tightly to the tall tree branches. The sound of grunts and huffs muffled in the distance, breaking the calmness of nature's call. Alfor and Zarkon where battling one another, swords drawn and clashing against one another. The sound of metal sliding down each other, shrieking and clanging to claim who was better handled by their owner.

"You have improved Alfor. The last time I fought you, you were a little slow." Zarkon commented. "Ah, well I had a good teacher." Alfor reminisces for a moment thinking of his professor back at Altea, then jumped back into the sword fight. "But remember we are trying to teach Oritel the skills in swordsmanship and protecting himself when he needs to." Zarkon nods his head, but doesn't go any easier on Alfor and their showcase battle for Oritel.

Coran stood beside Oritel, the two observing the Altean and Galran's technique. "Ah man! I wish I could fight as good as they do!" Coran envied. "But you know we all have our skills." He glanced down at Oritel, a smile crossing this face. The boy was fascinated by the warriors skills and a shimmer of excitement had washed over him. Coran placed a hand on Oritel's shoulder and turned the brunette to face him. "First things first, before going into the sword lessons, Alfor and Zarkon's given me some material to guide you of the pre-stages in sword fighting."

Oritel smiled from ear to ear, eyes growing big and full of excitement for the lessons. Coran guided the two of them further away from the fight and more towards the center of the fields. The view was absolutely breathtaking. Just the calm blue skies, maybe a few puff of white angelic clouds floating by and the nice shade of healthy emerald green, that were nicely cut, grasses. It was a peaceful sight and that was where Coran wanted everything to be at, at the moment.

He said no words to the brunette using his body as a way of communication. He took a seat in the grass, his legs crissed crossed on one another. He breathed in the air, closing his eyes, then breathed out slowly, his eyes slowly opening once more. The smell of nature was magnificent. He looked at Oritel and pointed out to the boy to take a seat from across him then spoke with grace. "Breathe."

Oritel took his spot in the grass fields, then did what the other male had asked of him. He breathed in and once he breathed out, he felt like he was washed clean from all the annoyance of his current life style. He felt at peace alongside nature. "Next clear the mind." Oritel nodded his head, clearing his thoughts of anything that would distract him of his peace. Until last nights memories came flooding in.

He remembered that gentle touch that comforted his face and calmed his body. He remembered the kind words that Alfor had let seep down in him and make him feel warm, safe, and tingly. His heart thumped in his chest as his imagination was like wildfire and rearranged the memory into a ' _what if'_ imagery. Instead of just staying forehead to forehead and Alfor holding onto him all night long after he had fallen asleep, his imagination got the better of him and it slowly turned into a sweet moment where he and Alfor would share a kiss.

Alfor leaning in to capture his lips, and Oritel falling back into it, not at all disturb or disgusted but felt what it'd be like to be loved properly. His face went a bright red of such a thought, while his heart pounded wildly in his chest. What the hell was he just imagining?! He… he couldn't do that sort of things with a guy. It wasn't right. His hand unconsciously went up to his lip, brushing against it as the thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Alfor crossed his mind once more. His cheeks seemed to have gone even more red, if that were possible, and a small smiled formed. His heart beat racing faster than he's ever felt it has gone.

"Oritel?" He snapped back into reality once his name was called out. He realized what he was doing and felt his entire face down to his neck glow a bright red. "Sorry…" He apologized. Coran raised a brow then nodded his head and went back to moving on to the next stage. Oritel sat up straight then closed his eyes once again and lost himself to the world of nature.

* * *

Dinner was approaching and it'd be the first night that Oritel's friends, he was quick to consider new people he met, friends, and he was a little nervous. Ok well more like a lot nervous. He wasn't well aware of the whereabouts of where Alfor, Zarkon and Coran's room would be at. Most likely in the guest rooms, but he didn't know which side. They had guest rooms in the east wing and the west wing.

He wanted to make sure that they all at least had a formal attire to dinner, knowing that his father was rather picky and if he saw them in their armor, it was most likely that he was going to kick them out and wouldn't allow them to eat until they properly dressed right. He peered into the mirror looking at his reflection while his personal butler fixed his sash that went from his left shoulder and down diagonally crossing to the right side of his waist.

He wore a white tunic that stretched out to his hip, underneath his red jacket that had gone a little past his hips to cover up the white tunic. Golden buttons going down and keeping the young Prince snug and warm. His sash being a cerulean blue having at least one or two medals placed on it. On his shoulders were golden pads that draped down about two inches.

He wore a white trouser that hid underneath the red jacket and popped out from behind the jacket and down to his ankles. Finally he wore black loafers. He fixed the collar of his jacket, adjusting it so that it didn't strangle him while he was eating his dinner. Then he checked himself once more, making sure he looked refine, adjusted a few more things, then thanked his butler and had him walk him to dinner.

As he neared the entrance to the dining room he heard laughter erupting and conversations running. The others must of made it before him. His butler pushed the door open. "Here your lordship." His butler kindly gestured. He swallowed a lump in his throat, the nerves coming back. His tummy stirring and his head beginning to go fuzzy. The only thing that was stopping him from going in was Alfor. He was a little worried of what Alfor would think of him in these clothes.

He never really liked wearing formal and would often wear commoner clothes. He just didn't like to blend in with his family. He felt more comfortable with being in commoner clothes than fancy and uncomfortable ones. He breathed in, then took a step forward and walked through the door.

"Prince Oritel has arrived." His butler announced, before turning around and exiting the room. Oritel flashed a smile to his mother and father, then towards the guests at the table. He searched for his seat which ended up on his parents side, next to his father and across from, Alfor. He held in the blush that was arising and walked over to his seat besides his father. "Hello father." He greeted his old man. He received a nod from his father then he took his seat.

He stared down at his empty white plate, the servants weren't ready just yet to hand them meals. And so he listen in on the conversation that was happening in front of him. "Yes, we've come across many planets that needed our saving." Coran enthusiastically said. "Their were some challenging opponents, but we conquered them all. Right Alfor?" Zarkon added glancing over at the Altean Prince. "Ah yes, we set the people free from villainess creatures and beings."

"Such courage and heroicness, unlike my son." The king mocked his son. Oritel shot a glare at his father. _Here we go again._ Oritel thought. "Now your majesty I wouldn't say that," Oritel shot his head towards the direction of the voice. It was Alfor. "This mornings training was one of the simplistic things to do and your son mastered it within half an hour." Alfor was defending him, and in all honesty Oritel had no idea how to react. Mostly shocked but there were other mixed feelings involved.

"Within how easily your son learns, I pretty sure he'll become a decent warrior in, lets see…" Alfor placed a hand under his chin, while his other finger tapped on the table. "About two weeks and his progression should be at a warriors stage. Or at least he should be at that stage." Alfor said confidently. Oritels father nodded his head in agreement. "Good, I'd like that. It'd be for the best that he was prepared anyways. As you can see I don't have time for a…" King Airon glared at his son, finishing his sentence with venom, "Peasant in my house."

Oritel glared back at his father in disgust, "Sorry for being a disappointment, father." His eyes glistened from the tears that were ready to fall. Oritel looked away and pushed himself out of his chair. A shadow casting over his eyes and he forced himself to say, "If you'll excuse me, but I no longer have an appetite. I'll be heading to bed early tonight. Thank you." Oritel bowed to his guests and his parents before exiting the dining room.

"Airon that was uncalled for." Queen Meredith said to her king. "In all honesty your majesty you'll only push your son away from you." Coran commented. "Silence!" King Airon yelled with anger. "I did not ask for your opinion." He added in. Alfor got up from his seat, Coran and Zarkon following his lead. "Your majesty, please don't degrade your son like that. He's working his hardest now, you should appreciate what he is doing in the present and not in the past. If you'll excuse us but I think will go to bed early tonight as well. Thank you for kind services your majesty." Alfor said then bowed to the king, the others doing the same before they all left the room as well.

King Airon let out a long sigh, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table while pressing his hand to his forehead. "Oh Meredith… What am I supposed to do…" Meredith stayed silent rubbing her lovers back in attempt to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

There was a knock on Oritels door, but silence was the answer. Alfor sighed and turned on his heel. He mustn't bother the boy, if he wanted to be alone then he'd allow it. He was just concerned about him. He wondered for how long had Oritels father treat him like this? Nothing but a peasant in his eyes. He was going to make it right for the both of them. He didn't want the boy to suffer from the mistreatment from his father.

If making Oritel become a well prepared man in the future was what the king wanted he was going to try his best to do so. But he wasn't going to rush the Prince either. "You know Coran is rather upset that you took away his meal." Zarkon snapped him out of his thoughts. Alfor chuckled at the mention of Coran and his hunger. "Sorry about that." He apologized to Zarkon. Zarkon shrugged.

"Eh, brought my own snack from home anyways. And don't worry about Coran. Right after he got into his room he knocked out on the floor. Had to get his silly ass in bed again." Alfor pulled a smile on his face. Coran was always one to break the tense moments in both his and Zarkon lives.

"Well let's hope they serve us some breakfast in the morning." Alfor said. The both of them walked down the hallways and took a flight of stairs down to the guest rooms in the east, where there rooms were side by side one another. A silence that followed them until they reached their hallway to their rooms, did Zarkon finally broke it. "Alfor, are you worried about that Prince?"

"You say it like I shouldn't be."

"You know you don't need to."

"I don't know… his father… makes it more the troublesome I guess."

"He's in good hands now that he has us. Don't concern yourself over it to much." Alfor had nothing else to say but a head nod. "Goodnight Zarkon." Zarkon returned the comment and the two of them head into their rooms for a peaceful rest.

* * *

Oritel waited for the footsteps to fade until he switched his lights back on. He knew that Alfor wanted to comfort him but not tonight. Tonight he was going to attempt to return back to his secret hideout. He didn't give a damn about the creatures at night. He heard they were more terrifying than in the morning. However he wanted to do so much right now to get away from this palace.

His father's arrogance and disgust of him made him want to bury himself in anger and hatred for his father, but going to his special place somehow made him have hope that his father will look at him in a different light. And that was why he would go to his special place. To calm down and hope, hope that his father wouldn't judge him for who he was.

He grabbed himself a bag and stuffed it with some necessities. He looked over his room for any last supplies that may come in handy, then slipped into his shoes and hooded cape and jumped out his window. He ran to the forest edge, glancing back at the palace as if it were his _last_ night to ever see it again, before taking a step into the woods.

* * *

"Your highness!" A maid said urgently. King Airon and Queen Meredith faced the maid who had entered their royal bedroom. "The Prince is missing!"

* * *

Sirens sung in the night sky, panicked voices boomed at one another. Orders sent out to every armored man that was awake or half asleep. Lit torches light up the night sky and horses with men atop of them raced into the dark wilderness of Domino. "How long has the Prince been missing?" King Airon asked worriedly to one of his men. "We are not sure your majesty. Most likely we can assume that he had left right after, well…" The guard paused, hesitate to say the next few words.

"Speak!" King Airon voice loud and irritated. "Well… after the argument from dinner your highness…" The guard looked away in shame. As for the king, a wave of guilt washed over him. "Your majesty!" King Airon snapped his head towards the direction of the voice and regain his composure. The man who had called out to him was Alfor and his companions.

"We heard the commotion. What's going on?" Coran questioned. King Airon sucked in a breath then spoke, "My sons miss-" _Bam._ The sound of bone cracking and groans of pain were heard and in the next second a group of guardsman surrounded the trio. Alfor had no idea what came over him but the sudden urge to punch the king in the face felt like the right thing to do.

The King rubbed the side of his injured cheek and jaw, gently making sure nothing had gone out of place. Alfor on the other hand looked down on the king. Shaking his head in disappointment of the king. "Sorry your majesty, yet I hope you understand why I did that." The guards closed in closer on the trio until the King rose a hand and they retreated from the trio.

He looked Alfor in the eyes, standing up straight and nodding his head. Once Alfor saw that the King got the memo, the three of them turned around and took a separate route to finding the Prince.

* * *

An hour had passed and there was still no sign of Oritel. The fear of the Prince's death was starting to cross the minds of many guardsman and the King and Queen. "Do you think he's dead?" The Queen asked worriedly. "I hope not my dear… I hope not…" the King said confidently to his Queen to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, however he was beginning to doubt his words. A guardsman came up to them and spoke in a low whisper.

"We found a body…" The king and queen looked at the guardsman in distress and shock, the queen breaking down after a minute of shock. King Airon comforted his queen, bringing her to his chest and wrapping her in his embrace. "Take us to the body…" The king said in a broken voice. The news reached across to the rest of the men who were on search for the Prince and they all hurried there way back to the palace to see if the Prince was alright, for they had not heard of the news of the Prince's passing.

Alfor was the first to arrive back to the Palace, besides the guardsmen that stayed behind with the King and Queen. He asked one of the Guards to take him to Oritel, however wasn't given full detail on Oritels death either. As soon as they returned to Oritel's side, Alfor was in a state of shock. How could this have happened? He was faced with Oritel's corpse that laid on dead patches of once beautiful green grasses and seemed to spread from where Oritel laid at the center of the cause of it all.

The wound in Oritel's chest was a quarter sized hole above his heart, blood soaking the dirt and spreading like a disease, which was the reason for the dead grass that encircled Oritel's body. There was a healer who hovered his hand above Oritel's wound, trying to take out whatever infection had taken over Oritel's body and slowly killing the young Prince. But to no avail, the healer was sent flying backwards as a seal popped up and blasted the healer feet's away in order to stop him from saving the young Prince's life.

"Who could've done this?" Queen Meredith questioned. "As of right now your highness we are trying to hunt down the maniac that's placed this awful spell on the Prince." One of the guardsman said. "The wound is quite odd and could have been made by some kind of weapon that had at least poison tainted on it." Another guardsman added in.

Alfor listened in on the conversation, while worriedly looking down on the Prince's form. Nothing was working, he had just seen another healer try to save the Prince but the same thing happened to him. He glanced at the King and Queen who were absorbed on listening into who the culprit was then back at Oritel's lifeless body. His heart stung and he felt an overwhelming anger wash over him. Who did this to him? Who had the courage to kill such a young beautiful boy? Someone who obviously didn't want him to be the next king of course.

He blocked the conversation going on from behind him and walked up to Oritel's body. "Alfor!" Coran called out running up to his white haired male friend. "Have you heard! The Prin-" Zarkon added in as he chased after Coran, but was stop abruptly when Alfor raised his hand to both of his friends. He did not glance at them, and like in a trance, continued to move towards Oritel's body, ignoring the cries of the maidens in the distance, the yelling of guards, the moans and groans of healers who had failed in their attempt to save the Prince and gazed at the unconscious beautiful body.

The anger inside him built, running thoughts of wanting to find the person who did this to the prince and killing them ran in his head. But more than that, he felt sick to his stomach. Nauseous to see someone that glowed with radiance suddenly die and he couldn't fully bask in it. It was as if a part of him died alongside the boy, he barely knew him yet he felt somehow connected to the young boy. As if two souls were united and were never meant to part. He didn't know what to describe the feelings but he knew that he couldn't let this boy die.

He felt something warm and wet run down his cheeks. His hand ran up to his cheek and touched the wet tears that dripped down from his eyes. He was crying over someone he barely knew. But he felt it was right to cry for him because he didn't want to let go of him just yet. He wanted to spend more time with the brunette, get to know him more and let his heart be taken away by the very beautiful smiling idiot of a Prince that he was.

Alfor dropped to his knees besides the boy, wiping away his tears and gaining his composure. He studied the wound, while his thoughts searched for a spell he could use to bring the Prince back to life. Alfor gently pulled Oritel onto his lap. Placing an arm underneath Oritels neck to support the head. Blood gushed from the wound that was created from a mysterious magician that he would identify later.

He gripped onto Oritels lifeless hand, and whispered an enchantment. Once he was done he glanced over at Zarkon and Coran who nodded their heads and walked over to him. Carefully they helped Oritel out of Alfor's lap and sat him up. His body sat in the center as Alfor, Coran and Zarkon formed a triangle when they took a seat of their own.

The three looked at one another then nodded their heads before shutting their eyes and stretched out their arms, palms facing Oritel's body. Then they began their enchantment. A bright pure white glow caught the attention of the King and Queen, the King pushing aside his guardsman to see what was happening. The king was amazed by what he was seeing. It was a rare purity spell that only certain species used to bring back their loved ones. It was rumored to be lies and that there was no such beings who existed to exceed this level of magic but the encounter of the two Alteans and Galran had changed his mind.

Alfor, Zarkon and Coran focused their magic on the spell, crossing their arms, their palms outward before turning inwards to face them. Then, folding their arms in, creating a rectangle so that the tips of their right and left fingers touched their elbows. They then slid their arms until the right hand was behind the left hand, their palms still facing them before facing it down to the ground and instantly forced it down til it was above their criss crossed legs.

Next they separated their arms and stretched them out on either side of them, as if to link hands, before they brought it back to the same position from the first stage, fingers spread out this time and stayed like that until the enchantment was done. White light flashed as they were casting the enchantment, forming a triangle in the process and the light stretching as tall as the forest trees. It was so bright, it blinded the King, Queen and anyone nearby who was watching this wonderful performance happen.

Sweat formed on the hairline of all three. It was burning up all their energy to perform such a strong enchantment. They sucked in a breath whispering the final lines of the spell before they snapped their eyes opened and released their final wave of magic to break the spell and heal the Prince. The seal that forbid anyone from saving the Prince, appeared above the wound, circling and clicking as it tried to stop the trios enchantment, however it was to weak and a sound of a snap and it fading was the end of it's torture on the Prince.

Once it was over the three fell to their sides, unconscious and exhausted. Alfor peeked one last time at the sleeping face of the Prince, a smile gracing on his lips. His heart raced with joy as it was the first time he felt he actually achieved in saving someone's life. Especially Prince Oritel's. "See you soon, my sweet Prince…"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter may have been my longest chapter I've ever written. Also I'm sorry for not keeping up to my word! Its gets busy sometimes in my life so yea. Also I hope the healing hands gestures part didnt coufuse many of you, I literally did the gestures while typing it out, that was fun. (JK) lol. Thanks for reading this far!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Oritel snapped his eyes opened and shot up forward, sitting up in his bed. His bed! How did he end up back in his room? He glanced around, studying his surroundings and making sure he wasn't imagining any of it then ran through his thoughts of what happened and how he ended up here. He remembered the night he argued with his father, then the knock at his door before he packed up and left the palace and into the forest. The next few things that happen were a blur. He remember he was at the other side of the forest nearing the tall green grass fields before a stranger had popped up in front of him and… and…

He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain shoot in his head. He placed his hand on his forehead, groaning. The face… who was it? It was dark that night but he knew he had a glance of that person but his head stung every time he tried to remember who it was. He sighed and decided to move on to what happened from after he was stabbed by a strange object. The world going fuzzy and blurry, his body going limp and then he blacked out.

He wanted to wake up after he blacked out, but something was keeping him away from awakening. Before he knew it, his consciousness was slipping away and he knew his time had come and he was ready to be taken away by the darkness, that was until he saw a pure white light. After encountering with it, he Knew he was brought back to life. Which was how he ended up back in his room. How long was he out for? Who had saved him? What was going on?

His door creaked open, the sound of a gasp and a metal item hitting the ground then hurried footsteps running down the hall. He looked towards the door seeing the fallen tray and silverware on the ground. He removed his blanket and got off his bed, walking over to the fallen items and picking them up. As he stood up, a pair of arms had embraced him, squishing the items in his hand against his stomach as the tight embrace continued.

"Oh my son…" his mother cried out. "I… I thought I'd lose you forever…" she squeezed tighter, pressing the items into his stomach more and causing him to wince at the pain but to also panic slightly as it was getting harder to breath. "Meredith. Put him down. You'll crush him." His father interrupted. Meredith released Oritel, dusting off the nonexistent dust on her before she straightened up and took a step back for her husband.

Oritel lowered his head, ready for a yelling from his father but was shocked that he received a hug than a scolding. He was so shocked he dropped the tray. "You scared us to death… I… I was afraid I'd never see you again…" That was the first time his father said something meaningful to him. He felt tears watering his eyes and streaming down his face. He sniffled and cried as he was happy to know that his father didn't hate him and embraced his father back, whispering, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Oritel breathed heavily, his hands on his knees and sweat on his forehead. He had ran quickly to the infirmary room to Alfor, Coran and Zarkon's side after receiving word from his father about what they done to help him.

 **Flashback**

Airon released his hold on his son, a smile on his face as he stared down at his beautiful only child. He placed a hand on his son's cheek and wiped away a fallen tear. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again." He chuckled. Oritel rubbed against his father's hand, smiling at the warm gesture. It had been so long since he received a loving touch from his father. It was one of those rare moments that Oritel didn't want to let slip out of his hands and stay like this forever. However it was ruined when his mother cleared her throat.

He felt his cheeks become a bright pink and he immediately moved away from his father's hand and straightened up. His mother giggled at the sight then stepped forward. "We are so happy that you are back. It's thanks to your friends that you are still alive." That was right! He wanted to ask who had saved him! "Mother what are talking about?"

"Ah yes. You just woke up. Well your three friends did a special spell to bring you back to life. You were on the edge of death and we thought we lost you but Alfor stepped forward and took over the situation." Oritel's heart skipped a beat. So it was Alfor who initiated the spell to help him awaken. "Where are they now?" He watched as his mother's reaction fallen into one of concern. She glanced at her husband, the two searching in each others eyes before nodding and facing him once more.

He felt dread come over him as he knew something was wrong. "After performing the spell…" His mother said. "They fell into slumber… and have not woken up… " his father finished.

 **End Flashback**

After catching his breath, he scanned the room for the three man, seeing a few empty beds, acknowledging the healers, and then seeing the three of them on the far right side corner near the windows, all resting peacefully. He hurried his way over to them, apologizing to a few healers he's bumped into before reaching his destination. He gave them all a concerned look, worried that they might of have done to much to help save him.

He felt a pang of regret for being so selfish and stubborn about his own needs and not thinking about what would happen to others if he were to be harmed or killed.

"How are they Philadelphia?" He asked his closest friend and healer. "They are stable for the moment. Yet it seems their energy has been absorbed after performing such a strong enchantment to save your life three days ago. So they are at the moment in a coma like state. All they need right now is to rest up and in a few days they should be at full health once more." Oritel nodded his head and thanked his friend before looking back at the others.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered under his breath. The guilt building. "I'm going to improve myself! By the time you all wake up I'll be warrior and protect you as my debt to you three." He glanced one last time at the three laying in bed, staring longer at Alfor and smile at his peaceful sleeping face, then turned on his heels and headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"The place where you found my son, did you find any clues to who this mystery murderer is?" King Airon asked his commander. "We are still unsure of who did this your majesty. No clues have arisen in search for the sorcerer that attempted to kill your son." The king sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Well when you find something please report it to me immediately. Thank you. Your dismissed." The commander of the guards bowed down in respect, then left the king alone in the throne room. "Show yourself again you monster and I'll make sure your permanently executed."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A sword in one hand while the other was bent at a 90 degree angle, his palm facing outward. Then his hand with the sword hovered above his head, pointing outwards alongside his free hand. One leg was slanted, while the other was bent and supported his weight as he leaned against it. The stance was beautiful, perfected in no time. He sipped in a breath before letting his blade swoop down and strike the thin air as if in enemy were just two feet in front of him. It had come down so precise and with such grace, that Alfor was proud of how Oritel was improving. He had just woken up from his long rest, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Before he had the chance to check on his companions, the ray of sunlight had caught his attention.

He felt the sudden urge at that moment to go over to the window that had beamed of the outdoors, and as he got closer to the window he had noticed the young Prince out in the fields and practing his sword techniques. Whatever had inspired the Prince to work this hard and become at this level of skills, made Alfor very proud. It had also made him question how long he and his friends were resting. It was much of a surprise, when he had heard from the nurse that they have been asleep for about a week now. But then again it made sense since the spell he and his friends performed was very energy consuming.

He stared out the window once more, watching the graceful technique of the Prince as it continued to improve and progress. A smile crossed his lips, as the beautiful being he watched, danced across the field with such precision that it felt Alfor was in another world, where it was just him and Oritel. Alone. Him watching Oritel perform some great traditional dance. It was so beautiful that he had wanted to grab Oritel by the hand and take him away from here. Live a peaceful life with the younger. He couldn't understand what this feeling was. It was a warm one.

One that made him feel at ease when he was able to see the other safe, but felt awful and struck him hard when he saw the other almost die a week ago. He was prepared to leave the infirmary, to greet the other until the nurse wouldn't allow it as they still needed at least one more day to regain their barrings. He fully understood their concerns and returned to his bedside. He'll have his chance to meet the young Prince. He just had to be patient.

* * *

Alfor swayed from side to side, a shadow casting over him as if a demon were to possess him. Oritel stretched a hand out, reaching for the male, calling out desperately for the male. Calling out to warn him of the darkness that was slowly swallowing him up. Nonetheless his attempts failed and he watched with a horrified look as the darkness ate him up. His screams heightened, terrified of why he didn't want this man to disappear from his line of vision.

He chased after them. Ran so hard and so fast that he had to stop to take a breath. But the longer he stalled the quicker the face of the other male faded. He dropped to his knees, holding his stomach and panted. Why? He thought. Why did the other disappear? Why did he have to leave? Why didn't he stay?

* * *

Oritel snapped his eyes open. His breathing heavy, and his body full of sweat. It was just a dream… but it terrified him. The thought of Alfor leaving him, terrified him. He brought his hands to his face and let his palms rub his eyes. It was early in the morning and he had to prepare for the day. He was more worried over his dream though and could hardly focus on getting ready for sword practice. Why was Alfor in his dreams anyways? Why did he care so much about Alfor? He was someone he had just meet about 10 days ago and most of that time the other male was recovering after saving his life.

His face went bright red when he thought about the other saving his life. Now that he thought about it, why did Alfor save him? He let out a frustrated sigh. The more he thought abut Alfor, the more conflicted his feelings towards the other became. He had to clear his mind. He got dressed then left his room snd found his way to the practice room. He grabbed what he needed then made the decision to practice outdoors today. As he was going through his usual routine, he felt the pair of eyes watching him from a far. He wanted to ignore it but still felt it, and it was troubling him. So as soon as he had finished, he took the chance to look at where he felt he was being stared at. He glanced up at the infirmary windows and caught a glimpse of Alfor's uniform.

He felt the warm heat coloring his face. Was Alfor watching him the entire time? But more importantly was Alfor finally awake?! His eyes widen at this realization and he hurried back into the palace. Once he entered he dropped everything he had in hand and rushed his way up to the infirmary. He busted through the door, shocking quite a few nurses, then ran pass them. He felt a wave of happiness wash over him as he stared at the back of Alfor.

He was sitting up on bed, chatting with Zarkon and Coran who were facing him. They didn't seem to notice his presence however which he didn't want them to anyways. He smiled like an idiot then ran over to them and without thinking, he jumped up and landed a hug on Alfors back. Tightly holding him and muttering praises of his awakening.

Alfor was shocked of the others sudden outburst, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He was glad to see the other too and his spirits brighten up when the other decided to embrace from behind. Once the other let him go, he turned around and tackled him into another hug. "I'm glad your ok." Alfor muttered into Oritel's ear. Oritel's face went red. "I'm glad your ok too." Oritel responded back, his face still flushed. The two stayed like that for another few minutes before backing up and sitting in an awkward silence for the next few minutes.

Coran rubbed the back of his head before interrupting the awakward silence. "Well I see the Prince is doing well yes?" Oritel looked over at the red head and nodded, a big smile on his face. "That's good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A month has passed. Oritel's skills have improved since then. But the attempts on his life have become more noticeable. It was a mystery still on who was trying to kill Oritel. It kept King Airon on his feet and made him overprotective of his son. After seeing his son almost dying before, he was afraid to see it happen again. So he had Alfor, Coran and Zarkon watch over his son. He could trust the three enough to not assume that they were the murderers, since they were the ones who helped Oritel become a warrior.

Oritel didn't mind the three following him. It kept him entertained. They had helped him learn new magic, gain new fighting skills and he was able to have fun for the first time in his life. He wished he could be free just like them. They were so lucky to do whatever they wanted it must've been nice to be this free. The journeys and fights that the trio had told him, made him want to be like them. Saving people and being seen as a good person. Be noticed for how powerful he was and how enemies wouldn't surpass him because of his strength and skills. He was so excited and inspired by their stories that it made him strengthen his practices everyday. He was so lucky to have people like them.

Zarkon and Coran were running some business for the King, leaving Oritel alone with Alfor. To be honest Oritel didn't want to be with Alfor… Alone… during the month that had passed, halfway through he realized he was in love with Alfor. Which was why he didn't want to be with Alfor alone because he knew he might do something stupid in front of the other Prince. He wanted Alfor to not see his flaws and think that he was perfect. Perfect enough to be loved back.

Wait, no… he was a guy and so was Alfor… this was the thought that held him back from loving Alfor. Because they were both males. It was impossible… and he knew it. But somewhere inside him knew that he had a chance. That their was hope he and Alfor would get together and fall in love and live a happily ever after. But he was also afraid that he could be wrong. That he would get hurt in the end and that was not what he wanted…

"Oritel?" Oritel snapped out of his thoughts forgetting that he was with Alfor. But when he realized he was, his face became a bright red. Alfor laughed at the brunettes sudden embarrassment which only caused Oritel to blush even more. "St- Stop it! It's not funny." Oritel said pouting. "Sorry. You just look adorable when you get all shy." Oritel's heart skipped a beat. Adorable… Alfor had just called him adorable. He was adorable. A sweet and genuine smile crossed his face and Alfor returned the smile back. "Come. I wanna show you something special."

Oritel followed the other male with glee. Alfor was so kind to him. His heart raced every time he was with Alfor and the moment they shared seconds ago, made his love stronger for Alfor. The two walked up a few stairs and went down a few hallways that even Oritel didn't know about. Then Alfor pushed a secret corridor that he didn't know even existed and the two walked through it. The door lead them outside, on top of the castle roof. A little door way that lead them to one of the top towers roof.

"I was roaming your castle the past few days. I was intrigued with the writings on the walls and the secrets that the castle held. Eventually I found my way here." Alfor explained while walking towards the edge of the roof, being mindful of the height he would end up falling off of if he wasn't careful. "Come. It's almost time." Alfor said, stretching his hand out for Oritel to take. Oritel smiled and took the other males hand, having the other guide him carefully on the roof to the edge.

The two stay near one another, the wind blowing lightly, pulling them closer to one another to stay warm. It felt so natural for Oritel to relax besides Alfor that it made his heart warm. Out of instinct he rested his head between the nook of Alford's shoulder and cheek. The sun was setting, sending an orange yellow glow that stretched out towards the two. It was so calming and so beautiful as it slowly lowered itself and hid behind the trees that surround Oritels palace.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Oritel nodded his head, his heart racing. The two sat in silence, the sounds of nature humming them to a peaceful and secure state. The heat from the remaining sun radiated on them, keeping them warm before the cold night would swept them back to reality. Alfor wrapped an arm around the younger, pulling him even closer than before. His other hand going for Oritels chin and gently turning the others face towards his. Oritel could hear his heart in his ears now, his stomach filled with butterflies and his face slowly becoming red. He didn't push away though, he was so into the moment that the flow was so fast he didn't have the time to think.

Then, in a swift moment, Alfor pressed his lips against Oritels. The plump flesh soft and luxurious against his own. Oritel without hesitation kissed back.


End file.
